


death of me

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haise/kaneki x human!reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	death of me

**Author's Note:**

> fyi reader knows touka/kaneki are ghouls

_first kiss]_

Your hands shook uncontrollably.

His eyes met yours through the window of your small corner coffee shop. 

Dark hair, innocent eyes, and a slight blush adorned his pale skin; a college student, perhaps, freshly out of high school.

Your cheeks warmed, and you ducked quickly behind the counter, fiddling with the cash register.

The doorbell rang. A sharp sound, alerting you to a new customer or a leaving patron.

What an idiot you were.

"A-ano...Can I get a black coffee, please?"

You peeked over the muffled wooden counter, letting out a tiny squeak.

"H-hai!"

Nearly tripping over a stray wire on the floor, you managed to spill one finished coffee over the cream tiles before handing the hot beverage to the boy with quivering palms.

"H-here you go, sir! Have a nice day!"

You lean your elbows shakily on the hard surface.

He moves forwards at the same time to receive his drink, and the two of you end up a little closer than intended.

Warm lips meet yours.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" you cry out, skidding backwards and almost falling over again. Your hands have nowhere to go, ending up twisting delicately in front of you. The boy is looking anywhere but you.

"N-no, it's my fault. Please excuse me!"

He darts out the door, and you realize you don't even know his name.

Afterwards, you realize you didn't want him to leave.

Even if he came to the shop over and over and over again.

_last kiss]_

Then he was gone.

You drown in your own hopes and thoughts. You wallow in wishes and desperate clutches at memories.

Your usually-vibrant eyes dull slowly.

"Sorry, Touka," you mutter tiredly. "You're taking care of me again."

The indigo-haired ghoul shoots you a frown.

"I'm not going to leave my friend alone in her apartment, am I?"

You chuckle weakly.

"Always knew you had a soft spot in that tough exterior."

She winces.

"Ah, sorry. Did not mean to reference the several times you've gotten beaten up. Oops."

The two of you share a laugh.

"Hey, have you heard?" you ask after a moment, a slight smile on your pale face. Touka glances at you from where she stands, doing the dishes with strong dish soap.

"What?"

"There's an up-and-coming investigator in the CCG. Name of Sasaki Haise. Have you heard of him?"

There's a slight intake of breath.

"Haise, you say?" she questions. You nod.

"Yeah."

"Hmm...Can't say I have, sorry. Why ask?" she adds curiously. You don't see the flash of fear (of what? recognition?) that passes through her dark orbs, for which she rejoices.

"Uh, I don't know either...I'll see if I can find the article, if you want to see."

She grins and declines politely, waving a sopping-wet hand at you.

"Are you sure?...because he kinda reminds me of Kaneki." Your voice trails off to silence, and Touka's eyes widen.

"D-does he?"

You have never heard your friend stutter before.

"Touka-chan?"

You're barely speaking in a whisper now.

"A-ah, nothing. It's fine! Um, I'll be going now, see you tomorrow, (f/n)!"

She's out the door before you can say a word.

Your gaze moves, drawn to the newspaper clipping by your desk.

"...well, Kaneki? Is that you?"

You pay a visit to CCG headquarters the next day, despite Touka's incessant stream of texts warning you to be careful. You don't care, because she obviously knows something you don't, something that she's not telling you.

Walking in the front doors, you are greeted by the sight of several officers walking purposefully from hall to hall, room to room. Most carry a metallic briefcase. You know what lies within those dark boxes: death.

"Hello," a male voice speaks from behind you.

You're frozen.

"Hello? Ma'am?"

Slowly, you turn around.

It's who you think it is.

His hair is different, you see. It's black with strands of sickly white, but they disappear in the beautiful tresses you long to run your fingers through. Your hands, chest, head-they all ache at the sight.

Oh, what an idiot you were.

"Touka was right," you whisper to yourself. Haise sends you an odd glance, eyes probing and concerned.

"Ma'am, are you here to report a sighting?"

You shake your head, a wry smile on your face.

"I didn't think you'd ever end up here, Haise."

His oh-so-familiar facial features contort into a confused look.

"Do I know you?"

You can't hear him mumble "You look...like someone..." but you know it already.

"I'm thankful right now, Haise. I really am."

He's close, so close.

It hurts.

Your own resistance to the feelings you have kept away for so long crumbles into nothingness.

You lean in, and the gentle curve of your lips meet his.

This time, it's on purpose.

Haise kisses back, but there's a touch of forbidden longing in your pose, a hint of unforgiving sadness locked into your soul. 

He draws away first.

"I-I'm sorry. I..."

You smile, the expression not quite reaching your eyes, which remain cold and silent.

"Know that I loved you, even if you may not."

The investigator stands, feet nailed to the floor, as you walk away.

"I knew you'd be the death of me...Kaneki Ken."

_last kiss, last chance]_


End file.
